The goal of this project is to assess the feasiblity of a recombinant rotavirus vaccine using attenuated Salmonella bacteria as an antigen delivery system. In the pursuit of this goal, antigens involved in the development of broadly-reactive immunity are being studied. The genes encoding VP4 (an outer capsid protein containing neutralization antigens) and VP6 (an inner capsid protein containing group antigens) of rotavirus strain KU have been expressed in E. coli and Salmonella typhimurium. A mouse animal model is being developed to analyze these constructs as immunogens and protective antigens.